Don't Cry
by midnightread
Summary: Beckett's upset an Castle wants to know why
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle :(**

Castle walked into the bull ben just in time to see a rather upset looking Beckett rub at her eyes. He handed her the coffee, and as he sat in his normal chair, he took a sip of his own. "You ok Beckett?" He looked at her eyes and could see that they were slightly red and puffy.

When she didn't answer Castle asked again, "Beckett, what's up?" she just shook her head and Castle dropped it, knowing that when she was ready she would talk to him.

Castle turned to look at the murder board. It was a fairly simple murder. Mob enforcer had been shot in an alley behind the bar that was a hangout for a rival mob. There had been a witness, a woman walking her dog, and she had given them a sketch of a known enforcer for the rivals and Beckett had sent Esposito and Ryan to pick him up, leaving her to go over his file and prep for the interrogation.

Castle shifted in his chair and leaned closer to Beckett, "So when are the boys back?"

As he finished his question Beckett's phone chimed, "Now," Beckett said, looking at the text, "Espo just said they've arrived downstairs."

Castle smiled, "Ah, my perfect timing strikes again." He smiled and Beckett couldn't stop the small smile that graced her features.

Castle's smile grew wider then someone clearing their throat behind Castle broke their gaze. They both turned to see a pair of smirking Detectives, "We interrupting?" Esposito asked, looking between the two, "Because if not our suspect is in interrogation."

Beckett stood up, picked up the file and looked at Castle again, "You coming Castle."

He nodded, the smile now gone from his face.  
>The pair walked towards interrogation, leaving the still smirking Ryan and Esposito behind.<p>

The partners entered the room and Ryan looked at Esposito and said, "Come on Espo, lets watch the two love birds at work." If possible Esposito's smirk became even more prominent and he nodded.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Beckett to get a confession out of Martinez. When he had been lead away Beckett turned to the board and started to pack it into a box. Castle joined her and it wasn't long before they were done. As Beckett put the lid on the box Castle said, "Martha and Alexis are both out tonight and I don't want to be home alone since it's more boring than paper work."<p>

Beckett looked at him, "What am I meant to do about it?" she asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Come with me, I'll cook and we can watch a movie or whatever. Any excuse to get out of writing."  
>Beckett thought for half a second, debating whether or not this was such a good idea, she had had a bad day and she wasn't really in the mood for being nice, but looking at Castle's face she knew that she couldn't say no.<p>

"Fine Castle, but be warned, I'm not in the mood for your jokes ok."

Castle nodded, "No jokes Detective, promise. Just partners having dinner together." As Beckett stood, Castle helped her with her coat and then offered his favourite Detective his arm. She hesitated then threaded her arm through his.

They walked to the lift and then Castle hailed a cab and they drove to the loft.

As the left, Ryan and Esposito watched them leave, smiling at each other as they saw Beckett link arms with the writer and then walk away. The boys left soon after, having finished their paper work and wanting to see there other halfs, Ryan going home to Jenny and Esposito to go see Lanie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so second chapter up already but writing helps me calm down and today I really needed it.  
>Not really sure where this is going, just writing what comes to mind and going with it although I will explain the eye wiping in chapter one at some point or another.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Castle**

When they got to the loft, Castle let them in and took Beckett's coat, hanging it up and then doing the same with his. He kicked off his shoes and was happy to see that Beckett had was taking off her killer heels and putting them next to his. He turned to her, "So Detective, what do you want to eat?"

She looked at him, "Don't mind Castle, you pick."

Castle thought for a moment and then made his way to the kitchen. Beckett made to follow him but he must have heard her quiet pad behind him because he turned and said, "Not a chance Beckett, you're a guest and guests don't cook."

"Castle," she said, as he steered her towards the sofa, "You don't have to cook. Get take out or something."

Castle shook his head, "You Detective need a proper meal that isn't out of a cardboard box and I happen to be an amazing chef."

Beckett rolled her eyes, "Jez Castle, I'm surprised with a head that size you can fit through doors."

Castle smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter a little. The smile was full of innocence as well as something that Beckett couldn't quite place. "My dear Detective, it's not ego, it's fact. Mother and Alexis love my cooking," he paused for a moment, then said, "Although they weren't impressed with the smorlett."

Beckett looked at him, but before he could ask her question Castle smiled, "I'll tell you later. But right now, I'm going to go cook you a proper meal and you," he handed her the remote to his flat screen, "Are going to relax and watch some T.V."

Beckett took the remote, knowing better than to argue with Castle, when he got an idea in his head she knew that it was difficult to talk him out of it. Castle walked away as Beckett pushed the power button and began flipping through the channels. When she saw that there was a Temptation Lane marathon on so she sat back and watched.

As she watched the smell of cooking reached her nose, she took a few sniffs and then said, "Castle, that smells really good Castle."

"Thanks Beckett, but if you think it smells good then wait until you try it. Ah Temptation Lane," he said, catching sight of what was on the plasma. "Well Beckett, I invited you for a movie but that will be fine for watching with tea.

Beckett shook her head, "Seen it before, don't like this one anyway. Where are your movies?"

Castle came out of the kitchen, wooden spoon in hand and went to the TV and then opened the cupboards under it. Beckett looked over his shoulder, then let out a low whistle, "That Castle, is a lot of movies."

Castle nodded then turned to her, well and truly invading her personal space, their breathes mingling. They looked at each other for a long moment before Castle shifted back slightly, not much since he was up against the DVD cupboard, but enough to give then some space. In a quiet voice Castle said, "Pick your poison Kate. I've got to go finish cooking."

He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back slightly, then stood and beat a hasty retreat into the kitchen.

Beckett sat on the floor, feeling slightly dazed. Castle invaded her space on an almost regular basis at the precinct, but this was different. They were alone in his loft and he was cooking her dinner. She shook her head and then turned her attention to the task at hand, picking a movie to watch with dinner.

* * *

><p>Beckett had taken a while to pick a movie, there was just so many to choose from. She finally settled on Ghostbusters, knowing Castle would get a kick out of it and because she liked the film. She pushed a few buttons on the remote, to figure out how to use the DVD player. It didn't take long and she soon had the movie on.<p>

She sat back on the sofa and sank into the cushions, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by softness. She shut her eyes but then jerked them open again with a start when there was a bang on the table. She heard Castle curse lightly under his breath, "Sorry Detective, wine slipped out of my hand."

Beckett looked down at the coffee table in front of her and saw that Castle had placed a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses on it. She smile and then Castle said, "Can you pour while I get the food please?" Beckett nodded and then Castel went back into the kitchen and came back quickly, carrying two plates. He put the plates on the table and said, "Here you go Detective, dinner is served."

**Next chapter should be up soon since I still need calming down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I said the next chapter would be up soon so here you go.**

They'd finished eating and were half way through the movie when Kate said, "OK Castle, I'll admit, you are a pretty damn fine cook."

Castle smiled, "Told you I was Beckett, why'd you ever doubt me?"

She rolled her eyes which made Castle grin get even wider. To stop herself from smiling back at him she asked, "So Castle, what the hell is a smorlett?"

Castle smiled, "It's an omelette and a smore cross bred."

Beckett's eyebrow raised and then Castle continued, "Make an omelette then put a gram cracker in it, with chocolate and marshmallows. I loved it put Mother and Alexis weren't so impressed."

Beckett thought for a moment then said, "I think, from the sound of it Castle, I'm going to have to agree with Martha and Alexis."

Castle looked a little crest fallen, then in a whiney voice said, "But Beckett, you haven't even tried it yet."

She just shook her head, "Castle, we're missing the movie."

They sat in silence for perhaps ten minutes, watching the movie until Beckett felt Castle shift on the sofa. She looked across at him and saw that he had turned his body to face her. He opened his mouth to speak but then Beckett's phone rang. Castle sighed lightly, making Beckett curious about what it was he was going to say.

She picked up her phone and answered with her customary, "Beckett." She listened for a moment and then said, "I can't tonight sorry." She listened a little longer and then hung up and turned back to the sofa.

Castle looked at her, "Josh?"

Beckett shook her head and said, "Lanie."

"Oh ok," Castle said, then suddenly he sat up straight and said, "Crap Kate, what about Dr. Motor Cycle Bot. You didn't have plans did you?"

She shook her head softly then turned her head away from Castle. She shook her head again, "No, no plans with Josh."

Castle would have been happy to leave it at that but then her shoulders began to shake. Castle looked at her, taken aback, Kate Beckett was crying and he didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

><p>After a few seconds, Castle shuffled along the sofa, bringing him close to her. He reached out and turned her around so she was facing him. He didn't say anything, just pulled her into him and cradled her as she cried, rubbing her back, kissing her hair and murmuring words of comfort.<p>

* * *

><p>It took a while but soon the tears stopped, although Beckett was still shaking slightly. Putting his hands on her shoulders he pushed her away from him. She was still close to him, but she was far enough away so that Castle could talk to her. "Beckett, what's wrong."<p>

She took a shaky breath, "We broke up Castle. Josh and I, we broke up."

The sat in silence for a while before Castle reached over to the coffee table and handed her some tissues. He let go of her shoulders and then stood. In a quiet voice he said, "I'll go get you some water Kate."

She didn't say anything, just wiped her eyes with the tissues, drying her face. She looked at the tissue and saw that it was covered in mascara. When Castle came back with the water she drank it, then stood up and said to Castle, "I need to freshen up. I'll be right back." She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, knowing her way around his loft even in the dim light thanks to the time she had spent her after her apartment had been blown up.

She went into the bathroom, turned the light on and almost laughed when she looked in the mirror. She had black streaks down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Looking closer she saw her eyes were blood shot. She was a mess and she was in Castle's loft. She had had a break down in Castle's, of all the people in the world it had to be Castle, loft. She sighed and turned on the tap. Cupping her hands she splashed water on her face. She pulled off a load of toilet roll and wiped off the black smudges. Turning off the water she turned and went to go and answer the questions that Castle undoubtedly had.

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up but it'll be soon since it's the weekend an I'm trying to avoid my brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Got it done quicker than I thought I would, probably helps that it's not very long.**

**Disclaimer: Except a copy of Heat Wave I just got on my Kindle I don't own Castle**

Castle waited patiently for Beckett to come back down the stairs. He paused the film and took out their dinner dishes. He contemplated putting them in the dish washer but he needed something to keep him busy while Beckett was sorting herself out so he opted to wash them by hand.

He'd almost finished when Beckett came back down the stairs. He saw her looking around and said, "Kitchen."

She walked in and sat on one of the stools. Beckett stayed silent while Castle finished washing up and dried his hands. He turned to his stove and then said, without looking at Beckett, "Do you want a hot chocolate or anything?"

"A hot chocolate would be lovely?"

Castle nodded and put the kettle on. He measured hot chocolate into two mugs. "It's mint, is that ok?"

"That's good thanks Castle."

They sat in silence, waiting for the kettle to boil. When it did, Castle poured water into the two cups and then added a splash of milk to each.

He handed Beckett hers and then turned towards the lounge, "Come on, let's go back and sit on the sofa."

As Castle walked past Beckett she saw the mess she had made on his shirt. The area that he had held her to was covered in black smudges and marks. "Aw crap, sorry Castle, I've wrecked your shirt."

Castle continued walking, "Doesn't matter, if it doesn't wash out then it can go in the pile of shirts that Alexis has stained over the years, whether it was with tears or food."

Beckett still felt bad but she realised that there wasn't anything she could say that would change Castle attitude towards the ruined shirt.

They walked to the sofa and sat down; simultaneously taking sips of the hot chocolate. "So," Castle started, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Yeah," Beckett said, "We broke up last night."

Castle waited for her to continue but when she didn't he said, in a quiet voice, "Why?"

Beckett looked at the cup in her hand and then back at Castle, she took a deep breathe than began, "He's never here when I needed him and when he was here I wasn't." She paused again, thinking about whether it was wise or not to say the other reason; she decided that after holding her while she cried he deserved the truth, so in a quiet voice she continued, "Josh knew that my heart wasn't in it. He knew that my heart belonged to someone else."

Castle stiffened slightly beside her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to her where this was going but he had asked so he sat and watched her.

She turned to look him in the eye, "Castle, we broke up because I love you."

**Looks like the elephant in the room is officially out. Not sure what I'm going to write in the next chapter or how I'm going to write but I guess we'll get there soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not really sure about this chapter but here it is anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Castle**

Castle looked at her, shocked by what had just come out of her mouth. Not only had Beckett and Josh broken up but they had broken up because of him. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Happy because Kate Beckett loved him but unhappy because she was so upset by the break up.

Finally he found his voice, "I'm sorry Kate. Sorry that I made you cry."

He got up to move away , to give Kate some space, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "The… the," Kate began, trying to get her thoughts in order so she could speak, "The reason I'm upset isn't because I broke up with Josh because of you, although that is part of it, the reason I'm upset is because I don't know how to stop feeling this."

Castle looked at her, shock all over his face. "Why would you want to stop feeling like this?" he asked, his voice quiet, barely audible.

If possible, Kate answered in an even quitter voice, "Because I don't know if you feel the same way and I don't want you to break my heart."

Castle gave a quiet laugh. He hadn't meant to but it had just slipped out. He felt Beckett's grip tighten slightly on his arm and he realised she had got the wrong idea when he had laughed. "I wasn't laughing at you Kate; I would never laugh at you. I laughed because you are the only one who didn't know that I'm in love with you and have been for a long time."

Kate felt her heart flutter. Richard Castle loved her. Richard freaking Castle loved her. The millionaire, bestselling author loved her, a homicide detective and city employee.

They looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Beckett's still red and puffy from crying and Castle's full of love for the women he was looking at. Slowly, their faces edged closer and Castle put his hands on Beckett's cheeks, pulling her closer to him. There lips meant in a soft kiss, a kiss that was so full of love and tenderness that it made Kate's heart skip a beat and when t restarted it was going twice as fast as normal. This kiss was so different from there first kiss, in this kiss there was no sense of urgency, no sense of impending doom if they didn't reach Ryan and Esposito in time.

Eventually the need for air broke them apart. Rick's hands still on Kate's cheeks he titled her face so he could look in her eyes again. "Kate Beckett I love you,"

If possible Kate's heart rate increased even more, "I love you too Castle, I really do."

* * *

><p>They sat, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments longer before Castle said, "Kate, what does this mean for us?"<p>

Slowly, thinking carefully about what she was about to say, "This means Castle, that we're together, of that's what you want."

Instead of answering Rick pulled in Kate for another soft, loved filled kiss. This time, Kate opened her lips slightly and felt Rick's tongue dart into her mouth. She pulled away, "I'll take that as a yes," she said, a smile spread across her lips.

Rick looked at the woman in front of him. Even when her face was red from crying she was beautiful and she was his.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat for a while longer, just looking at each other. Rick was the first to break eye contact, "Shall we finish the film Kate?"

Kate looked at the TV, remembering that they were in the middle of the film, "Sure Rick."

They sat quietly, watching the film, same as before. But unlike before Rick was sat with his back in the corner between the back of the sofa and the arm and Kate was leaning against him, his arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

Before long, Kate fell asleep. Crying always left her wiped out and she felt comfortable leaning against Rick, his warm arm surrounding her and protecting her.

Rick managed to stay awake only a little longer than Kate. He revealed in the feeling of Kate Beckett against him and feel asleep happy in the knowledge that Kate was here and she wasn't going to run.

* * *

><p>They were awoken some time later by the sound of the door opening and people talking. Kate opened her eyes and blinked as light assaulted them. When her eyes had adjusted she looked at her father's watch on the wrist, it was half eight the next day.<p>

She sat up quickly, dislodging Rick's arm that was still around her. This movement caused him to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw that she was sat up, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He sat up slowly and turned to see what she was looking at. He saw his mother and his daughter standing in the doorway, looking back at them.

He stood up quickly, after pushing Beckett back slightly so he could swing his legs off of the sofa, and went and hugged his daughter. "Hey Alexis. Thought you weren't back until later."

Alexis shook her head, "Paige had to go and see relatives so I had to leave early."

"Ah ok." He looked over at the still statue like Beckett. "I invited Beckett round for a movie last night, you know how much I don't like being on my own. I guess we fell asleep on the sofa in the middle of it." He looked back at his daughter, who was smiling at him.

"Ah, cool. Breakfast?" she asked, untangling herself from her Dad's arms and walking to the kitchen.

Castle looked at his mother and said, "I'm not even going to ask mother."

Martha looked at her son, a knowing smile on her lips and then walked to her room, without saying a word.

Rick turned to look at Kate. With what he hoped was a reassuring smile on his face he walked over to her and helped her up off the sofa. With a quick look at her face he could tell that she had no idea what to say or do after what had happened last night. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Alexis will be fine. We can tell her or we cannot, it's totally up to you."

She looked at him, a small smile on his face, "She's your daughter Castle, she deserves to know."

Castle smiled, "Thanks Kate," he paused and then looked at her, "She really likes you you know. She looks up to you."

Kate didn't know what to say, so she side stepped the compliment and said, "What about Martha?"

Rick shrugged, "I reckon she knew as soon as she walked in this morning."

Kate looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. When she realised he was she said, "Fine whatever. Martha and Alexis know or will know and I'm going to tell my Dad." Rick nodded and Kate continued, "But I would like it if you kept this between us and those few people, I don't want us all over the paper."

Rick nodded, glad that his cut throat Detective was back and the crying, upset Kate from last night had gone. Rick had no problem with a fragile and vulnerable Kate but he knew that his Detective was strong and when something like that happened he didn't know how to react. "Don't worry about the press Kate, although I'm not that famous that I'll be all over the paper." They both smiled at each other, it was true but he still got a fair amount of publicity. "But Detective, we're going to have to deal with the precinct, and I'm leaving that completely up to you."

They both smiled again but they were interrupted when Alexis said, "Hey guys. You coming to get breakfast or not?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Not really sure I like this chapter but here it is anyway. Reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them**

After a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, Alexis had forbidden her Dad to make smorletts, much to his annoyance since he wanted Kate to try it, the three of them had gone back into the lounge. Alexis and Kate had sat on the sofa while Rick had sorted out the TV and DVD player, which was still set up from the night before. When he had finished he had sat down on the other side of Alexis and had turned to look at her. Kate, who was sitting on the other side, turned inwards as well. Alexis looked between the two of them and said, "Um, what's going on?"

Rick took one last look at Kate, who nodded, and said, "Sweetie, me and Kate are together now."

Alexis looked between her Dad and Kate and a grin lit up her features. "It's about time Dad." She hugged her father and then, much to Kate's surprise, turned and hugged her too. "I've always known you two would get together eventually." She smiled again.

From behind them they heard, "Well done son." The three of them turned to see Martha walking down the stairs, "It took you long enough." Martha continued to walk down the stairs and then gracefully sat in the armchair to the side of the sofa. Looking a Kate she said, "You are one lucky man Richard."

Kate blushed at Martha's compliment and when Rick said, his loved filled gaze on Kate's pink features, "Oh mother, I know," the blush got even deeper.

Before anyone could say anything more Kate's phone rang. She answered it with her customary, "Beckett," and then sat and listened. After a few seconds she said, "Where?" and Rick knew that she was being called to work. Quickly he handed her a pen and some paper and watched as she gave him a smile in thanks and wrote down an address. After finishing writing she said, "I'll be there as soon as I can," and hung up. She looked at Rick, "Come on Castle, we have a case."

Rick nodded, "Ok Beckett. But first I need to change and so do you."

Kate looked down at her clothes, realising that since she had fallen asleep her, she hadn't got a change of clothes and she couldn't turn up to the crime scene in yesterday's clothes, not if she wanted to tell her fellow Detectives in her own time about her and Rick. Ryan and Esposito had seen them leave together last night and she knew that if they saw her in yesterday's clothes they would jump to conclusions. While the conclusions may have been right, she wanted to b the one who decided how the boys would find out.

Rick smiled again, "Give me ten minutes to get showered and changed then we can go back to yours and then the crime scene," he saw the look of doubt on her face, "If that's ok with you of course."

Kate nodded, "That's fine Castle, just be quick ok."

Rick nodded and then made his way to his office and his room. Kate watched him go and then turned to the red head who was still sat next to her on the sofa. In a soft voice Alexis said, "Look after him Detective."

Kate nodded, "I always do Alexis."

Kate got up and looked around for her gun and badge. When she found them, inside her coat pockets, she realised that she didn't have her keys for the Crown Vic. She cursed lightly under her breath.

"Don't worry Detective, we can take my car."

Kate jumped slightly. She hadn't expected Rick to be done so fast and she certainly hadn't expected him to be standing behind her.

She shook her head and said, "Don't worry. I'll just have to turn up in a cab. It wouldn't be the first time."

Rick nodded again and said, "Well I'm ready, so shall we go?"

Kate nodded as well, "Sure Castle."

Kate went to the door while Rick turned around and went to give his daughter a hug, "Have a good day pumpkin, I'll see you later."

Alexis nodded, "You too Dad."

Rick went to the door and opened it, gesturing Kate through, "Come on Detective, we've got a scene to visit."

Kate smiled and walked past him to the lift. Today was going to be a fun day.


	8. Chapter 8

They hailed a cab and gave the address of Kate's apartment. Once they got there, Castle paid the driver, after refusing to let Kate pay. After stepping out of the cab and onto the pavement, Rick turned to Kate and said, "You go and get changed while I go get coffee. I'll be back in a bit."

Kate nodded, but took hold of Rick's arm as he went to walk away. He turned back to her and was surprised when she reached up and gave him a quick, chaste kiss, before walking into her apartment building. Rick watched her leave, still in shock, then shook his head to clear it and made his way down to the coffee shop he knew was a few blocks away.

It took him twenty minutes to buy the coffee and walk back to Kate's apartment. He knocked on the door and it was opened by and now showered and freshly dressed Kate. He handed her the coffee and followed her as she went back to the lift and they went back outside.

After hailing yet another cab, this time giving the address for the crime scene. The two of them sipped their coffee and sat in silence, until Kate turned to him. "I want to keep us a secret from the boys and the precinct, like I said before," she paused as Rick nodded, then continued, "So Castle, that means no PDA's at work, ok."

Castle nodded and then tapped on the screen dividing them from the driver and said, "Here will be fine thanks."

The driver nodded and pulled over. Rick paid and the two of them stepped out and stood on the pavement, after watching the cab pull back out into traffic Kate turned to Rick and asked, "Why did we get out before the scene?"

"So I could do this without blowing our cover." He pulled her towards him and gave her a powerful kiss, that sent her heart racing.

He pulled away and Kate took a deep breath before saying, "Ok, now I'm glad you stopped the cab early."

Rick smiled then offered the detective his arm, "Shall we?"

Kate linked arms with his and they began to walk the last few blocks to the crime scene.

About half a block from the scene, Kate took another sip of coffee and took untangled her arm from Rick's and gave him another quick kiss.

He smiled and they continued to walk, side by side but not touching, and not doing anything that might give them away.

They came to the tape and a uniform nodded to them and lifted it for them. Beckett nodded back and then walked into the bar. Castle followed and the two of them looked around the darkened area, looking for any sign of Lanie or the boys. Esposito and Ryan spotted them and came over.

"What have we got boys?" Beckett asked, fully in cop mode now.

"Looks like a break in," Esposito answered, "Back door was forced and there's no money in the till."

Beckett nodded, "Body?"

This time it was Ryan who answered, "Toilets'. Shoot twice in the chest and once in the leg."

Beckett nodded and went over to where she could now see Lanie's head. Castle made to follow her but the boys stepped in front of her. "She okay Castle?" Esposito asked, his brotherly concern showing, "She was crying yesterday, when she thought we couldn't see her."

Castle nodded, "She's fine." He didn't elaborate and tried to follow after his detective, but the boys stood firm. He sighed, "She and Josh broke up and she was upset."

The two detectives nodded and allowed Castle to pass. Once he was out of ear shot Ryan turned to Esposito and said, "I hadn't realised Beckett liked Josh that much, she was really upset yesterday."

Esposito shrugged, "We may see her practically every day but we're never going to know what's going on in her head."

Ryan nodded, "I guess you're right."

The two of them looked over to where Beckett and Lanie were crouched over the body, with Castle standing close behind Beckett then went and started to help the uniform canvas the area for anyone who had seen, or heard, anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's chapter 10. I hope you like it but please excuse any mistakes, but I have been mainly writing this in the dark, either before I go to sleep or when I wake up with nightmares.**

As soon as the two of them had looked around the scene and had talked with Lanie a little more, getting the murder weapon and estimated time of death, Castle and Beckett had returned to the precinct and started on the murder board.

As they stuck up the photos and wrote down what little information they had Beckett turned to Castle, "The robbery angle probably means we're going to have to work with, or at least talk to the robbery division."

Castle sighed and grimaced, "Great, Demming."

Beckett smiled, "Oh I doubt it."

Castle looked at her, "Um... why not?"

She shrugged, "He's not the biggest fan of homicide anymore." When Castle raised his eyebrow in question she continued, "When I broke up with him, he was a little annoyed, especially since he'd gone to so much trouble to arrange the weekend away so he asked not to be assigned to any robbery homicides."

Castle nodded then, as he thought over what she had said again, said, "You broke up before the weekend?"

Beckett nodded, then in a quiet voice said, "I was going to say I would come with you to the Hamptons, but Gina turned up." As she said the name Gina, Castle could hear the disgust in her voice.

He groaned, "I really fucked that up didn't I?"

She nodded, but then seeing the look on his face, gave him a smile, "Don't worry Castle." When the sad look on his face didn't go she reached over and placed her hand on his forearm, "Seriously Rick, don't worry about it, you didn't know so you made other plans."

Castle sighed, then gave her a week smile, "Sorry Beckett."

She smiled at him again, "I know you're sorry, we both made mistakes and we will both keep making mistakes."

He shook his head then rested his hand over the hand that was still on his arm. The two of the sat like that for a while then in sync turned back towards the whiteboard.

Beckett went and wrote on the board. Under victim she wrote 'Carl O'Neill' and stuck a photo on the board, since they had known the victim they had been able to get his passport photo and they didn't have one of his dead body, for which Castle was grateful for. He had no problem with dead bodies, that much was obvious since he hadn't once thrown up at a crime scene, even some of the more gory ones, but he preferred it when there was a picture of the victim alive, rather than in death. She also wrote down the murder weapon, it had been a .45 colt, and as soon as Lanie had got the bullets out of the body she was going to run them through ballistics, they expected that there was going to be a match, or at least hoped there was. At the scene Lanie had hesitantly said that time of death was between ten and one the night before. Beckett put the time on the timeline, but she waited for her favourite ME to call and give her a better, and more accurate, time of death.

Just as she finished writing on the estimated time of death, her phone rang. She picked it up, "Beckett." She listened for a few minutes, watching as Castle fiddled with things on her desk. She slapped his hand away and said, "Thanks Ryan, we'll see you in a bit." She hung up then turned to Castle.

He pouted and looked like a kicked puppy, she smiled at him then said, "That was Ryan, they've got a few witnesses that heard the gun shots at around eleven last night." She finished speaking and turned to the board and rubbed off the times she had just added. After she had put on the more accurate TOD she turned back to Castle, "The neighbours said that they heard one gunshot then a few minutes later two more, so I'm inclined to say that he was shoot in the leg to keep him from moving but he made too much noise so they killed him."

Castle nodded, "Makes sense, but why was he in the bathroom anyway and why didn't people call the police when they heard the shots?"

Thinking for a moment, going over what Ryan had briefly told her over the phone, "I think most people probably didn't really register it, or if they did probably thought it was a car back firing or something."

Castle nodded, "So if Demming, isn't happy with helping homicide then who will we be talking to?"

Beckett shrugged, "I have no idea Castle, we'll just have to find out later, if we need them at all."

Under his breath he said, "I hope so."

Beckett gave him a quick smile then turned back to the board.

**Since I haven't been sleeping well, and probably won't for a while the next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think this could be my longest chapter yet :)**

**Please excuse any mistakes in spelling or grammar, I've got so much homework recently that the only time I have a chance to write is when I'm meant to be in bed asleep so I've been doing a lot of typing in the dark.**

**Hope you like chapter 10 :)**

The case hadn't taken long at all to solve. They had found prints at the scene and had quickly come up with a viable suspect. Beckett and Castle had gone and picked him up, leaving Ryan and Esposito to deal with the detective from robbery. Kate had been right, it wasn't Demming, but neither of them had really wanted to stick around since the man was Demming's partner, so they had beat a hasty retreat and had beaten the boys into going and getting their suspect.

By the time they had gotten back and put their suspect in interrogation, the robbery detective had left. The ballistics had come through, and unfortunately the gun wasn't on record, although they had let the uniforms with a search warrant for their suspects apartment, and since he wasn't all that smart they expected o find it there.

In interrogation the suspect, whose name was John Collins, had confessed after only a little work from the detective and her partner. He had said that he hadn't wanted to kill the man; he had just wanted the money, so he had shot him in the leg to show he was serious, but O'Neill hadn't wanted to be quiet so Collins had been forced to kill him.

Beckett had read him his rights and the writer and detective had watched as uniforms had lead him away to be processed and held until his trail.

Currently the two of them were taking down what little they had put on the board, and because Beckett had left them to deal with the robbery guy, who it seemed had a problem with her team, she had told Esposito and Ryan that she would do the paper work. They had smiled and then had quickly made themselves scarce, in case she changed her mind. Castle had obviously stayed behind and was putting the last photo in the case box. The two of them hadn't really had a moment alone since telling Alexis that they were now officially together, the case had progressed quickly and anytime they had spent away from the precinct they had spent in their own apartments sleeping.

Knowing that Beckett had paper work to do he turned to her and said, "So can I watch you do paper work or is that still creepy?"

She gave him a smile that lit up the room, a smile that Rick would try everyday to see it was so beautiful, "It's not creepy anymore, or at least not as creepy as it was, so you can stay if you want but you've hardly seen Alexis since we told her about us," at this she dropped her voice, just in case someone came into the bull pen and overheard, "I'm sure she had questions about us and everything."

He nodded, "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Go and see your daughter Castle."

He smiled and stood up. Grabbing his coat and putting it on he started to walk towards the lift but he quickly turned around and came back to stand behind Beckett. Leaning over her shoulder he whispered in her ear, "Put you're coming round Kate, as soon as you're done here, we can order in and just relax this evening." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek then turned and walked back to the lift, not waiting for his answer.

Kate watched him go, then glanced quickly around the bull pen, thankful that nobody seemed to notice what had just happened between her and Rick. As she turned back to her paperwork she realised that it probably wasn't all that weird seeing Castle invade her personal space, he had done it since day one after all. She smiled and started on the paperwork that came from closing a case.

Rick got home and as soon as he had walked into the loft and shut the door he had gone up to Alexis' room, knowing that if she was home that was where she would be. He opened the door to her room and waited for her to finish what she was doing and turn to him. He waited for less than a minute then Alexis put down her pen and turned to face her father.

"Hey Dad," she stood up and gave him a hug, "How's the case going?"

He hugged her back, "All done, Kate's just doing the paper work, she decided she owed the boys so she's doing all of it."

"What did the boys do that got them out of paper work?" Alexis asked, as she let go and led her father down the stairs and into the lounge.

He sat on the sofa, "Took care of Demming's new partner while Beckett and I went and picked up the suspect."

Alexis raised her eyebrow at him, doing a decent impression of Kate. Rick smiled then said, "Demming is Kate's ex, and he doesn't really like me, and it seems his partner felt the same if what Ryan and Esposito said is anything to go by."

Alexis nodded, "How come you're home, I would have thought you would have stayed and 'help' with the paper work."

"Kate basically kicked me out, told me to spend some time with you," he realised how that sounded and quickly added, "Not that I need to be told to spend time with my amazing daughter."

Alexis smiled and shook her head, "Good save Dad."

"I thought so too." He paused then said, "So Kate said you'd have questions, her words were you'd have questions about us and stuff."

Alexis thought for a moment then shrugged, "I only have one," she paused and then holding her father's gaze asked, "Does she make you happy?"

He looked at his daughter, proud of how amazing and unselfish she was, and smiled, "She makes me nearly as happy as you do pumpkin."

Alexis smiled, she could see in her father's eyes that he was telling her the truth and he was happier than she had seen him in a long long time. "I'm glad Dad, you deserve to be happy and after everything Kate had been through so does she."

Castle gave his daughter a smile that was full of love and then pulled her into an engulfing hug. "You are amazing Alexis Castle," he said into her hair, "And I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing and considerate daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the last chapter so enjoy :)**

The father and daughter spent some quality time playing laser tag that afternoon. The two of them were pretty good at it by now so the games lasted a long time and since it was in the loft they both lived in and knew well, they both had many hiding spots.

They were in the middle of a game when the doorbell went. "Truce," Castle called, standing up from where he had been crouching be behind the sofa. He saw Alexis rise from behind the kitchen island as he went to answer the door.

"Kate," he said, opening the door wide to let her in. She smiled at his get up then got stopped by a streak of red that came at her and gave her a big hug.

"Um, hey Alexis," Kate said, awkwardly returning the hug.

"Hey detective," Alexis said, releasing her and stepping back.

Kate caught Rick's eye and saw that he was watching the two of them with a look of love on his face. "Alexis, I have a feeling I may be around more, so please call me Kate."

"Sure Kate," Alexis said, starting to take off the laser tag gear she was still wearing. Rick copied her and then the two of them dropped the vest, guns and headsets onto the sofa.

Kate watched the two of them then asked, "So what are we doing this evening?"

In the end they spent the evening eating take out and watching films. Kate was amazed at how welcome she felt her and Rick was amazed at how at home she looked, laughing with them when Rick and Alexis started a popcorn fight. The popcorn fight soon led to a pillow fight that Kate tried to stay out of but ended up joining in when a well aimed throw from Rick meant a pillow to the side of her head.

"That's it Castle," she said, standing up and picking up the pillow that had just smacked her in the head, "You are so going down."

Castle looked at her and gulped then beat a hasty retreat. Kate looked at Alexis and the girl smiled, "Team up?" Kate asked, picking up another pillow so she had one in each hand.

"Sure Kate, let's go kick his ass." Alexis smiled and the two of them made their way after Rick, who had hidden himself somewhere in the loft.

It took them ten minutes to find him since he had hidden himself under the kitchen island. When Kate and Alexis found him, Alexis coming up from behind and Kate the front, they began to smack him repeatedly with the pillows. "Mercy, mercy," Castle said, trying to deflect some of the blows with his arm and the pillow still in his grasp.

Alexis stopped and so did Kate, after one more hit that caught him right on the top of the head. Alexis and Kate looked at each other then down at the man curled up in a ball between them and began to laugh.

"Thanks guys," Castle said, looking like a kicked puppy but secretly glad that Kate and Alexis were getting on so well already. He knew that they had known each other a while and that Alexis went to Kate for advice from someone closer to her own age, but now he and Kate were together and he was so glad that their friendship hadn't seemed to have changed.

Alexis stopped laughing and looked at the clock, "It's a school night so I'm going to bed now," she said, putting her pillow on the sofa and then walking towards the stairs, "Night Dad, Kate."

As she walked up the stairs Kate looked at Rick, "You're a nine year old on a sugar rush so how the hell did you raise a daughter who goes to bed without being told?"

Rick shrugged, "She raised herself." His voice was quiet and Kate suddenly felt like she had said something wrong.

She put her hand on his cheek and turned him to look at her, "I was just teasing Rick, you're an amazing father."

Rick smiled then lent forward and captured her lips with his.

Kate pulled away, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate, so so much."

From the top of the stairs Alexis watched, a smile on her face. She was happy and from the looks of it so where her Dad and Kate. _It's about time_, she thought as she turned away and went to her room, _I can't believe their only getting together now their perfect for each other_. With one more backward glance Alexis went into her room and shut the door. Her Dad was happier then she had seen him in who knows how long and so was she.

**To anybody reading my other stories I'll be posting more soon**


End file.
